


A Missed Opportunity [Podfic]

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Series: Double Jeopardy (Professor Barba) [Podfic] [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Developing Relationship, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: Barba’s scowl deepened when he went back into his blazing hot office, where the temperature seemed to have ticked up a few degrees higher still. He sighed and reached up to yank his tie off, tossing it unceremoniously onto his desk. He took off his cardigan and untucked his shirt, but he still felt hot and sweaty, and neither were looks that he wanted to show to the attractive young detective when he stopped by.Not that he cared what the detective thought of him.Or at least, under ordinary circumstances, he wouldn’t have cared, but he’d spent the vast majority of the day thinking about dimples and blue eyes and surprisingly soft-looking lips that he would very much like to kiss. And Barba was old enough and experienced enough from his time as an ADA to know that chasing after hot, young and quite possibly closeted detectives was a fool’s errand for anything other than a single night of fun.It’d been far too long since Barba had been lucky enough to have a night of fun. And he’d be damned if he was going to pass up this opportunity.





	A Missed Opportunity [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Missed Opportunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573056) by [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



> Chapter 1 Notes: The gifs of Raúl from The Path are really just the gift that keep on giving...
> 
> First and foremost, thanks as always to AHF for letting me work through how this thing and the other parts of this series are going to be structured.
> 
> I was trying to avoid writing another multichapter at the moment but this got long so I made the executive decision to split it. Such is the way of the world. The second chapter should be coming sometime next week, and will be from Sonny's POV.
> 
> Though obviously I've drawn on the case from Pornster's Requiem for names and inspiration, this is only loosely based on that case and I've changed a lot of details because I felt like it and also because I can.
> 
> Other than that, usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

This is the audio recording of Robin Hood (kjack89)'s  _A Missed Opportunity_ , part two of the  _Double Jeopardy (Professor Barba)_ series.

 

Length: 30:58 (31MB)

 

Access: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sLoR2VO3opSslLFiSC98ItN1GrqoFSeP/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 Notes: Soooooooooooooooo this chapter's only a solid month and a half late. My bad, but hopefully this chapter and the remaining parts of this series will make up for the wait!
> 
> My eternal and undying gratitude for AHumanFemale, who wrote vast swathes of this and without whom this chapter would never have existed. You insisted on only getting an A/N instead of full credit, but you didn't specify what I was allowed to say in said A/N, so here goes: you are amazing and wonderful and the best part of my life. Writing with you is an honor and privilege and I only hope that I can give you just a piece of all that you have given me. You're made me a better writer and a better person and I love you more than any words I can possibly write can do justice to <3


End file.
